


Have You Got It In You

by wildcat_88



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Masturbation, NSFW, POV Ben Solo, Reylo Week, Size Kink, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildcat_88/pseuds/wildcat_88
Summary: Ben Solo can't take his eyes off of Rey. When she asks for help with studying he can't find it in himself to resist, and just as Ben thinks there is no way that she could possibly like him-she asks for something he would have never imagined happening to him in a thousand years...





	Have You Got It In You

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I decided to join the bandwagon for NSFW Reylo Week hosted by reylo1lover and lucifersdeckerstar.
> 
> This is my contribution! I hope you all like this short and smutty little fic I whipped up ;)
> 
> You can go on tumblr and type in nsfwreyloweek to catch more smutty fics going up this next week! 
> 
> Thank you to all who read my stories! You are all the best!! <3
> 
> Btw I did delete "Heart's a mess" only because I'm going to figure out where I want to go with it and complete it in its entirety before posting again. Thank you for your understanding!  
> Much love <3

Kylo

The pen between my fingers twirls in circles as I stare at her. I'm completely aware I'm being a creep, but I can't seem to help myself. She's so fucking pretty I want to tug at the strands of my hair and declare my undying love for her. Of course, I resist that impulse because obviously there's no way I can love her. We have only spoken a handful of times and those were mostly conversations about the next assignment or sharing our mutual dislike for the professor.

Rey was a woman that I wish I had never laid my eyes upon. Every-single-time we talked I found my eyes drifting over her pink lips to the vein at her neck that pulsed a steady tempo symbolizing there was no way she was feeling the way I did about her. It made me hate myself for thinking I had a chance with a girl as gorgeous as she was. She was all golden skin, adorable-fucking-freckles, a  rocking body that probably got every guy looking her way-they were probably model handsome unlike me.

What I had to show for were my height and mass. At 6'4 I towered over most individuals and due to the relentless hours spent in the gym, I was not a far cry from looking like I could obliterate someone with no force at all. I was all bulky muscles, broad, and not exactly the guy to have a six pack, but I thought I did well for myself in that category. It was my protruding ears, wacky nose, and pale skin that fucked up my chances of getting the girl.

Her fingers run through her brown hair, curling one strand around her finger.

"Ben Solo!" The teachers calls out my name startling me. Straightening in my seat, I snap to attention staring into his cold blue eyes.

The entire class is staring at me including Rey who quirks a curious brow.

"Mr. Solo, I have asked you the same question twice now. Get your head out of your ass and pay attention!"

"Yes professor," I stammer sinking down in my seat just a little knowing my face is redder than a cherry tomato.

Rey's lips curl into a smile before she turns back to face the board.

Sitting in class for the next hour proves to be miserable. I'm still embarrassed about being caught staring at Rey that when the class is finally over I'm jumping to my feet. Just as I'm about to flee out of the classroom Rey steps in my way. Coming to an abrupt halt I clutch the handles of my backpack tighter meeting her gaze reluctantly.

She pushes a strand of hair behind her ear, "Ben, I was wondering if you could help me study. Do you have another class right now?"

My palms have begun to sweat, pulse spiked, and gulping felt like a thousand razors going down my throat. It was pathetic how much she affected me.

"Sure," I manage to say.

She brightens up instantly, "Cool, did you want to go to your place? My roommate might be a bit too noisy."

I'm blushing. I can feel my cheeks burning as if I've been doused in gasoline and set on fire. She was going to be alone with me in my apartment where it was tight quarters, and that thought alone was enough to make my cock think now was the time to act up. Clearing my throat I finally nodded my head.

"Yeah, that's cool with me. You can just ride with me and I'll take you back to your place once we're done studying."

She had told me that she normally took the bus to class due to not having the means to afford a car. Most people would be upset, but she just smiled and said it really was no big deal at all. It made me worry about her. There was a lot of sketchy people that rode the bus and she sometimes rode it at late hours. That didn't sit with me very well.

The car ride to my apartment is somewhat strained and awkward. I can't seem to get my thundering heart to relax. Her smell is filtering between us, it makes my blood heat even more. All I want to do is grab a fistful of her hair, tug her head back, and kiss along the column of her golden throat. Let her intoxicating scent make me dizzy with lust. Shaking my head I focus on getting us home in one piece.

I fumble with the keys, Rey giggles slightly as I do so.

"Geez, Ben. You're so nervous, are you okay?"

Glowering at her I finally get the key into the lock turning the knob and pushed inside. Thankfully I decided to clean yesterday. Rey steps past the doorway, eyes perusing the small space making me shift uneasily from side to side.

"Would you like something to drink?" I ask stuffing my hands into my pack pockets to stop my fidgeting.

"Sure, I'll have whatever you're having," she answered moving towards the square dining table. She set her belongings on top taking pencils, a notebook, and a couple other supplies out. As for me, I pull two beers out of the fridge hoping that a little bit of beer in my system will calm me the fuck down.

I pass the beer to Rey she thanks me cracking it open and takes a hefty chug from it. Sitting down across from her I can't help but study the freckles that run along the bridge of her nose. Her skin was a perfect golden color, flawless in every sense of the word. Her chest rose and fell gently. I think about the way her breasts would feel in the palm of my hands, how her body would fit against mine-a perfect contrast.

I chug my beer so fast standing up only moments after sitting to grab another one. Rey eyes me curiously, but I choose to ignore it opening up the beer, and took a long pull.

"So, what do you need help studying?" I inquire wiping the back of my hand across my mouth to rid it of excess foam.

Rey smiles coyly, biting down on her bottom lip almost seductively, "Actually Ben, I don't really need help with anything."

My brows knit together, hand tightens around the bottle, "What do you mean?"

"C'mon Ben don't be daft. I've caught you plenty of times staring at me. I've even waved my hand, but you get lost pretty deep in that head of yours," she has stretched across the table just to tap my temple, plopping back down into her chair, "I've also had thoughts, Ben. I really want to know what you look like when you wrap your hand around your cock."

At that comment my entire body goes rigid, the vein in my neck is throbbing, and I'm impossibly hard right about now.

"I want you to show me how you touch yourself," she purrs.

"F-Fuck," I whisper standing up stumbling backward like an idiot. This was like a wet dream come to life and now that it was happening to me I didn't know what the hell to do with it.

She also stands moving towards me with a confidence I can't match. Her hand on my neck makes me shudder violently and I'm pulling away from it like the idiot I am.

"Don't be scared Ben. I feel it too."

I make a noise at the back of my throat allowing her to pull my face towards her, my body bends slightly at the middle her lips hover over mine. Our lips meet a moment later, slow and unsure until her tongue pressed against the seam of my lips. Once my mouth opens our tongues connect and need takes over the both of us. She moves her hands from my neck grabbing onto a handful of my hair pulling me closer. At that I'm groaning into the kiss, dipping my hands to her backside where I squeeze reveling in how even with my large hands I still can't fit all of her tight ass in them.

We pull away from the heated kiss, both panting as I watch her pupils dilate.

"Show me, Ben," she whispers against my lips fusing them together once again slow and deliberate only pulling away so I can do what she wants.

Leading her into my bedroom my heart is beating non-stop, at this point I'm making little eye contact with Rey, and find myself sitting at the edge of the bed lacing my fingers together in front of me. She tugs my computer chair in front of the bed sitting down gracefully, crossing one leg over the other.

With trembling fingers, I clutch the collar of my shirt pulling it over my head gently placing it beside me on the bed. She sucks in sharply through her teeth creating a whistling noise.

Drifting my gaze up I see that she's checking me out, scanning my broad shoulders, sculpted chest, and down to the trail of black hair that leads to the place she wants me to touch while she watches. It's enough to make me want to run and hide yet I remain planted on the bed moving my trembling fingers to the button of my jeans tugging it open. The zipper and my heavy breathing are the only sounds that can be heard in the room. Rey's face is passive now, I'm unable to figure out what she is thinking.

Standing I push my pants along with my briefs down to my ankles avoiding her eyes as I sit back down. My cock is standing to attention pointing up towards my navel.

"Right when I saw you, Ben, I knew for a fact you had to have a giant cock and let me say I am not disappointed at all."

That’s enough to make me snap. I wrap my hand around the base of my cock giving it a hard squeeze, it pulls a low growl out of me. Chancing a glance at Rey I see that those hazel orbs of hers are fixated on where my hand is currently stroking myself with a bit too much enthusiasm. I try to slow down to savor the feeling, but the next words out of Rey’s mouth makes me practically lose my mind.

"That's it Ben, stroke that big cock of yours. I want you to come all over your stomach," she hisses in a demanding tone that only suffices to make me harder.

"Fuck!" I shout gripping myself tighter rolling my hips into my fist.

My movements become frantic, I'm panting so fucking hard that I'm sure I'm going to pass out any second now. I'm thrusting into my hand imagining Rey's tight cunt wrapped around me. Envision her nails biting into my shoulders as she takes all of me like the good girl I know she would be for me. Her hair wrapped around my fist as I take her from behind watching the way my cock would look going in and out of her.

There are so many things I want to do to her it’s not even funny. I groan thinking about how I would lick her slit from top to bottom, swirl my tongue around her tight little bud, and tease her opening with my finger. She’s so tiny that I know taking all of me inside of her is going to be a feat, but it’s definitely one that I have every notion of figuring out.

It would be a sight to see me stretching her out, shoving into her tight heat so deep and hard she would feel me for the next month. There’s nothing I want more than to feel Rey come around me desperate and needy. Screaming my name so loud that the neighbors hear and realize that Ben Solo was capable of getting laid.

My thumb swipes over the tip swirling the pre-cum there round and round biting the inside of my cheek to the point I know I'm drawing blood.

I can only hope that Rey would let me have her. I was more than desperate to find out. Lifting my gaze back up to her I watch her watching me. Her pink lips are parted, wide-eyed as she looks upon me with awe.

"You like watching me touch myself?" I growl more than ask pumping myself at a furious pace.

"Yes, you're so hot Ben," she whimpers rubbing her thighs together, clutching the handles of the chair so hard her knuckles have gone white.

I curse under my breath, feeling my release rising to the surface, "There are so many things I want to do to you Rey, fucking christ I really hope you let me inside of ya someday.”

I’m breathless as I stroke faster, my wrist making my hand rotate in a way that makes my balls tighten.

“Tell me what you want to do to me,” she murmurs dancing her fingertips along her jean-clad thighs.

I feel like I'm possessed as the words begin to tumble out of my mouth, “Want to kiss every part of your body, lick that sweet cunt until it is gushing for me, caress those perfect tits of yours, and when you’re completely ready for me I want to shove my cock inside, fill you up to the hilt until you feel like you can’t take it anymore. I want you so bad Rey. I’ve wanted you since I saw you.”

I tilt my head back, closing my eyes as I begin to reach my climax.

“Look at me when you come,” she begs.

I’m rendered speechless at the way she is staring at me. Her pupils are blown with lust and that is enough to do me in. I come on a shout painting my stomach with my spend. I'm breathing raggedly as I fall back on the bed, slapping my forearm over my eyes cursing at how good that felt.

Silence has fallen upon us. Sitting up I see that she is now gazing at me with a look I can’t decipher.

“Rey, say something please,” I mutter feeling super self-conscious, pushing my sweat ridden bangs out of my face.

She doesn’t answer me, instead stands to her feet and before I know it she is pressing her body into me completely ignoring the fact that my stomach is coated in my cum. Her lips slam against mine and from there our tongues slip in and out of one another’s mouth as our hands clumsily work together to get her clothes off.

I’m definitely the luckiest son-of-a-bitch in the world.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> XOXO
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spikeisinspace)


End file.
